Bangkok
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Clint annoyed Natasha far too much on their un-needed mission so she decides that he should have to suffer too. And he tears way too much of her clothing. But there's something on her mind too. Part of my 'Never Gonna Stop/ Let Me Love You' series. Happens way before Iron Man 2 and Avengers. Warning: Bondage, Mature Content, Language... don't say I didn't warn you. Clintasha.


**Fanfic:****Bangkok, Avengers****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count:****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Summary: ****Clint annoyed Natasha far too much on their un-needed mission so she decides that he should have to suffer too. And he tears way too much of her clothing. But there's something on her mind too. Part of my 'Never Gonna Stop/ Let Me Love You' series. Happens way before Iron Man 2 and Avengers.  
Warning: Bondage, Mature Content, Language... don't say I didn't warn you. Clintasha/ BlackHawk.****  
**

**Author's Note:****Hope you all had a good Christmas (or the equivalent in your own religion). And Happy New Year. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

"CLINTON FRANCIS FUCKING BARTON!" Natasha screamed when she entered their hotel room.

Clint cringed slightly. **'Yup,' **he thought, **'I definitely pissed her more than I thought if she's calling me by my full name. And cursing me while doing so.' **Oh, he was so in for it now.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Don't you fucking dare 'sweetheart' me Barton," Natasha warned as she walked over to him and grabbed the collar of the hoodie he had on, pulling him onto his feet. Natasha pushed him into the wall, making him groan when his head hit the wall. "Four hours, thirty-seven minutes, fifty-three seconds," she stated venomously/. "You annoyed me with your stupid jokes and poor imitations for that long when I was trying to wait for some bastard, son of a bitch, target – who was several hours late – only to have Coulson contact us that the mission no longer needed completion because said bastard target was dead after having a heart attack." _Yeah she was definitely pissed off._

"Sorry?" he offered.

"Sorry?" she repeated, exasperated that he would even try to offer an apology as such.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was a total ass for annoying you," he whispered before brushing his lips over hers gently as he brought his hands to her hips. "I'll make it up to you... Okay?" he whispered before claiming her lips hungrily. Sex was a quick way to make sure his partner relaxed. Well, to make sure she wouldn't kill some poor young S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. Or Coulson. Or severely injure him.

"You better," Natasha managed to get out in between kisses. Clint lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He quickly walked over to their hotel bed and laid her on top of it, breaking the kiss only to pull his hoodie and tank to off him before claiming Natasha's lips again.

Breaking the kiss again to breathe, Natasha allowed him to remove her top and jacket as well as her bra. "Somebody's impatient," she teased, smiling slightly against his lips as he slid his hands down her body to pull her jeans off her.

"I'm trying... to make it... up... to you... for pissing you... off today," Clint whispered against her lips as he pulled her jeans off her as well as her boots. Once they were off, he grabbed her panties and tore them off her, no patience to pull them off her the 'proper' way.

Natasha growled against his lips. _How many pairs of panties had he torn off her now?_ She was getting sick of it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them so he was on top. She broke the kiss while she kept him pinned against the bed. She grabbed the remains of her panties then used them to tie her lover's hands to the corners of the headboard. Once he had no chance of getting free of her homemade restraints, she got off the bed and walked away from the bed over to their bags.

"Nat? What are you doing?" he whispered as she picked two of her spare bras from her clothes bag. She walked back to the end of the bed and pulled his sweat pants off before using her bras to tie his ankles to the end of the bed.

"First, you pissed me off earlier. Then you rip, yet another, pair of my underwear. And I'm sick of it. So I've decided to... punish you," she explained as she sat down on the arm chair, having moved it so it was directly at the foot of the bed. "_All is fair in love and war_," she sneered teasingly, "Isn't that what you always say... Baby?"

"Sorry?" he offered; he was right when he thought he was going to pay for annoying her earlier on. Well, that was actually an understatement... of the year. But he hadn't been pissed her off this bad... Did he?

"'Sorry,' isn't going to work this time Clint," Natasha stated as she took her smart phone out of the pocket of her jeans before throwing the jeans back on the floor. "I'm seriously considering taking a picture of you tied up like that," she teased as she held up her phone playfully.

"On a scale of one to ten, how pissed off are you?" Clint asked, catching Natasha completely by surprise; even with being tied up by her – the restraints being her underwear – he was still considering her well being before his own.

Natasha bit her bottom lip before she answered him. "Nine," she whispered as she climbed onto the bed and on top of her partner, sitting on his well built stomach, throwing her phone onto the bedside locker.

"Wanna talk about it?" he whispered as she traced the outline of the muscles and scars on his torso.

Natasha looked up at her lover, worried her bottom lip before she whispered, "I'm sick of using myself and my body as bait Clint." Tears of frustration and shame started to fall from her eyes.

"Hey. Hey; it's alright Nat," he whispered. "Come here," he whispered softly. Natasha leant down so she was face to face with Clint. "You make the choice now... Fury told you that; f_uck what the Council say,_" he murmured as he kissed away her tears (his arms were tied up so he used the one thing she hadn't restrained).

"It doesn't stop the fact that I feel like I'm betraying you," she whispered, resting her hands on his chest.

"Nat, look at me," he whispered as she kept her eyes on his chest. "Don't feel that way. Don't even think that you're betraying me. You're not... You never have," he whispered before claiming her lips gently.

Natasha surrendered control over the kiss and let him have his way. When she parted her lips above him, he took the kiss deeper. Unable to stand not doing anything any longer, she threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

Breaking the kiss so they could breathe, Natasha moved so she could whisper in his ear. "Clint... I, ugh... I need to be in control tonight... Are you going to be okay in these restraints?" she whispered/ confessed/ asked.

Clint nodded then murmured, "Let me eat you out then."

"Clint I'd have to let you out of the restraints," she whispered; his request was contradicting him nodding he'd be okay with staying in them.

"No, actually you wouldn't need to do so," he explained. He was okay with staying tied up to the bed by her underwear if it meant she'd be okay.

"Cl-," she started before he interrupted her.

"Ride my mouth," Clint said bluntly.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. "Clint... Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yes Nat. I'm sure; I want you to ride my mouth," he whispered, licking the left side of her neck before kissing her sweet spot. "You know very well that I'm always up for new ideas," he murmured as he trailed soft kisses down her body as she moved to straddle his face.

Once she was situated with her lower lips were over his mouth he drew circles with his tongue around her clit as he used her lower lips open. He started humming – a song he regularly listened to when they were alone – as he ate her out and the added vibrations made her lose her previous doubts as he pleasured her from beneath her.

"Oh God... Clint," she moaned as she started to rock her hips on his mouth. He pushed his tongue inside her, making her scream in pleasure at the sensation. "Oh fuck..." she gasped as he practically made out with her cunt. "Shit... Oh God Clint," she moaned as she rocked her hips harder on his _very_ talented mouth.

Natasha gasped as she felt him bite gently on her lower lips and her clit. "FUCK... CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came in his mouth, her walls trapping his tongue inside her, her juices covering his face.

"Fuck..." she whispered as she moved off his face, making sure she wouldn't suffocate him. "Thank you," she murmured as she rested her forehead against his, nipping gently on his lower lip.

"No prob Babe," he whispered against her, smiling as she growled at the pet name.

"How many times do I have o tell you about the pet names?" she growled with no real bite; Clint noted that her whole body was far more relaxed than she was when they got the mission.

"Only when we're both sure we're alone," Clint whispered, grinning playfully as Natasha rolled her eyes just as playfully at his childish reply.

"Why do I bother?" Natasha muttered in Russian before Clint raised his head and claimed her lips hungrily.

Suddenly he flipped them around so he was on top.

"How the fuck did you get out off the restraints?" Natasha asked then moaned as Clint nipped on her weak spot.

"Can't tell you all my tricks Nat... I need to win at something," Clint whispered before flipping them around again. "I did promise to let you be in control tonight though so what else do you want to do?" he murmured as he sat up, letting her straddle him as their lips met clumsily.

"I want us to make love all night," she whispered into his mouth as she reached down between them and grabbed his cock. "I want to remember the feeling of you making me cum tonight for the next two weeks," she murmured as he groaned his approval at her words.

"I'm game with that," he groaned before they both gasped as Natasha slid down on his length, pausing to let herself stretch to accommodate him. "God... Tash... This never gets old," he whispered as she threaded her fingers through his hair, his resting on her hips.

"Same," Natasha gasped before throwing her head back in pleasure as she started to move on him, Clint helping her by meeting her thrust for thrust. "Fuck... Oh God."

Clint smirked as he heard her cry out to a God neither of them believe in. He bent his haed and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting gently on the nub as she continued to ride him.

Natasha screamed in pleasure at her partner's actions and gripped his hair tighter. "Yes... Fuck... Yes!"

Suddenly she came, her walls clenching so hard around Clint that she brought him over the edge with her.

Clint collapsed back onto the bed, pulling Natasha down with him. Neither of them bothered to remove him from her, too content to move.

"Thank you," Natasha whispered after a few minutes (or was it an hour?).

"For what Nat?" Clint whispered as he stroked the length of her spine softly.

She leant up on her elbow and traced his lips with the fingers of her other hand. "For you. For being here. With me," she whispered before kissing him softly.

"It's where I'm gonna stay," he whispered as he kissed her back. "And I'm gonna show you one of the bonuses of being yours," he whispered, smiling as he added smugly, "Making you scream during at least ten rounds of pleasurable and satisfying sex."

Natasha smirked as she replied, "Bring it on Barton."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. If so will you please review? Please?**


End file.
